This invention pertains to automatically latching or quick connecting devices usable to connect a tractor device to a pulled device particularly in use on farms.
For various reasons the idea of being able to connect a farm tractor to an implement or wagon is very appealing. Many farm implements have tongues requiring considerable force to raise to the height necessary to connect to the tractor drawbar. Thus, these implements may require some sort of jack on the tongue to hold them up at the proper level for connection.
Even the implements with light tongue weights require one to dismount from the tractor in order to align the holes in the clevis on the tongue with the hole in the drawbar and to drop the hitch pin into place. In many such instances it may be desirable to have one person driving the tractor while the other lifts the tongue and inserts the pin.
Several devices have been tried to overcome the problems of heavy tongues but I am aware of patents covering such devices.
By my invention I provide a device having an automatic connecting device adapted to engage a pin in the tongue of the device to be pulled and then to be raised to drawbar height and at that point to be locked positively onto the pin and be ready for pulling.